


Apocalypse

by ToMyBetterHalf



Series: How Did You Two Meet? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, Keith (Voltron - Freeform, Lance is kinda manipulative, M/M, Matt (Voltron) - Freeform, Pidge (Voltron) - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Vampire Lance (Voltron), apocalypse au, but its because hes a vampire, its subtle, keith is protective, kinda ansty, klance, lance (voltron) - Freeform, minor fluff, minor shatt, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMyBetterHalf/pseuds/ToMyBetterHalf
Summary: Keith didn't have much before the apocalypse but he missed it. He still had Pidge and Matt though. For now.





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt for my new series on prompts. I don't intend to add anything because I procrastinate and I'm really bad at finishing things. But I might add certain parts.

The world as they knew it was gone.    
  
The memories Keith had of it were foggy and dreamlike. He vaguely remembered having a somewhat normal life before the shit hit the fan. Living with his older brother, Shiro. Small scars from his childhood of abandonment. A father that died, a mother that was never there. They seemed like big issues then, but they were just splinters compared to the cluster fuck of a life he had now.   
  
At first, people said it was zombies. Then reports of people biting necks and stealing blood. Of people turning into feral beasts, wolflike. Keith had seen these, and many more, personally. Each experience worse than the last. The theories ranged from a monster uprising to labs releasing viruses. Most people needed the closure. But not Keith. All he needed was his katana and a shotgun.    
  
But Shiro was different.   
  
He wanted to fix it, not just eradicate it. That's what got him killed. But Keith didn't want to think about that. It's not like he was alone anyway.    
  
He had Matt and Pidge.   
  
But he knew it was difficult to reach them sometimes. He was pretty content watching and bonding with them from afar. And he knew it hurt Matt sometimes to see him. Matt didn't need to the reminder of his dead fiance every time he looked at Keith. And he wasn't alone. Keith knew he had issues about the people he loved dying or leaving. Painful remembrances of his past that wouldn't leave him. But sometimes it made him just that more protective in the heat of the battle.    
  
Which lead him to where he was now. Matt had left a while ago to do a supply run. They had doubts about letting him go by himself but the area had been scouted many times, and they really needed the supplies. That left Keith and Pidge alone. Which made Keith jumpy. He paced back and forth, his heels dug painfully hard into the floorboards, but he never ceased his habit.    
  
“Would you cut it out?” Pidge groaned after putting her controller down. She was much more carefree. Keith wished he could calm down enough to play video games during a fucking apocalypse.    
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled absentmindedly, still stomping on the floor. Pidge heaved out an exasperated sigh. Keith glanced at the small girl. She was short, very short. But her fury was no match for any attackers. He remembered how she used to wear dresses, her cream-colored hair long and fluffy.    
  
But Pidge looked very different now. Her hair now short and lacking its health. A green hoodie took place of her usual get-ups. Her nails were short and slightly bloody from a habit of biting them that she picked up. Big round glasses were now perched on her small nose, slightly crooked. They were Matts before he got contacts, Keith remembered. But behind the lens were the same warm, almond colored eyes that Keith remembered. The one's Pidge and Matt shared.    
  
“Do you just wanna go and check on him?” Pidge asked, her eyes darted to the door every once and awhile. She was probably just as worried, if not more. Keith felt the guilt and concern wash over him. “He’d kill me if I let you leave,” her shoulders slumped and her head fell forward, glasses threatening to fall, “but it's not the first time he'd be pissed at me. C’mon.”    
  


* * *

  
The building was large and plain. It was a dull grey with windows surrounding all of its walls, some shattered. The only decoration, barring graffiti, was a big sign that read "Altea Mall" in bold. Keith remembered shopping there a few times. Christmas shopping with Shiro. Helping Pidge decide which game console to buy.    
  
Ring searching with Matt.   
  
He sighed as they made their way to the entrance. The parking lot was an awful sight. Cars flipped with shattered windows. Random bloodstains marked the pavement, sometimes it was just a couple of drops, other times it was a huge pool. Guns, knives, purses, bags, books, jackets, and many other objects littered the ground, deserted by their no doubt dead owners.    
  
But the worst part was the bodies.   
  
They were mutilated in many different ways. Some just had a shot to the head. Others had their throats ripped out or complete limbs missing. Claws marks littered the occasional corpse.    
  
Keith felt like he was going to vomit.    
  
Not from the bodies, but rather from how unbothered he was by them. Pidge seemed to notice as well and watched him carefully from behind her glasses. She had a handgun and a dagger along with many vests and padding. Keith had tried to cover her as much as possible.    
  
The only thing worse than losing a loved one was having to kill the monster that took their place.    
  
Keith didn't plan for Pidge to do much fighting, which was why he was much more prepared. He had his katana for beheading any bloodsuckers if needed, a shotgun was strapped around his shoulder. A small gun was lodged into his belt along with his dagger.    
  
His dagger wasn't as much for protection physically, more emotionally. It was his mothers, the only thing she had left him.    
  
But he didn't want to think about that.    
  
Pidge shifted uncomfortably next to him. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern, eyes darting around their surroundings for some enemy. "There aren't any marks," Pidge noted pointing next to the glass door they were heading towards.    
  
She was right.    
  
Keith didn't know why Matt felt the need to scrawl "Matt Holt was here" in big letters on the walls of the places they went, but he did. Every time. He wasn't sure if it was because Matt still believed Shiro was alive or if it was just some kind of link with normality.    
  
But this wall was bare, excluding the blood.   
  
"Maybe he just wanted to wait until he left," Keith assured, trying to push away his own insecurities, "he's probably fine." But Pidge did not look convinced. Hell, he didn't feel convinced. Keith could behead vampires one after the other, but the thought of trying to comfort Pidge made his heart rate rocket.   
  
Keith pushed open the glass door and carefully walked over the shattered glass that littered the floors. He wanted to make as little sound as possible on the off chance that there were monsters. The hallway of the mall was large, both sides were lined with doors leading into the different shops. Their surroundings looked similar to the parking lot. Bodies, blood, and the, normally clean, area was trashed now.    
  
"Damn," Pidge muttered under her breath. The stench of death and dust was worse in the confined area. Not to mention it was eerily quiet. Keith felt the twist of suspicion in his gut, his instincts telling him to bolt. Instead, they continued walking, stopping occasionally to peer into stores that Matt might be searching. One of the places they went into was some nerd shop the Pidge claimed Matt would naturally be drawn to. They both knew how easily distracted he could be.    
  
"Hey, Keith look!" Pidge had taken a crown looking object off a shelf. She placed it atop her golden tuft of hair before striking a pose. Keith smiled down at her before plucking a cape off of a hanger. "Here," he said leaning over to wrap it around her shoulders, "to complete the look." Mirth danced in her eyes as she laughed along with him, "kneel, Sir Keith."    
  
Keith did as told, ignoring the weapons that he was carrying. She took her dagger and touched it down on either shoulder before resting in on his head. "And in the power vested in me, the queen, I knight you, Sir Keith." He burst out laughing. They didn't get to do this a lot, just mess around and have fun. But there was a reason why.    
  
Keith was soon reminded when he saw a familiar bag lying on the ground, under a shelf. He scrambled up and turned to look at Pidge, who was giving him a questioning look.    
  
"Matt's bag!"   
  
He darted forward to snatch it before rummaging through it. The leather sack was filled with its usual stuff. Matt's small trinkets, his knives, a bottle of spray paint, first aid supplies, and a collection of other familiar objects. But why was it here? And where was Matt?    
  
"K-Keith," Pidge looked terrified. Her face was pale, and her almond eyes were wide with shock and shiny with tears. Keith followed her line of sight to a trail of blood the started about a foot from where the bag was located. The liquid was a deep red against the white tiles, still fresh. Reminiscents of handprints were scattered around the small puddle. Anxiety and fear were slowly bubbling inside of Keith, but more than anything anger was running hot through his veins. Every time! Every fucking time Keith had a moment of fun or...    
  
A family.    
  
They were ripped away from him!    
  
His eyes followed the trail, noticing that it lead to an emergency exit door. Had someone-   
  
_ No _   
  
-something attacked Matt and dragged him outside. Or had he run out in an attempt to get away from his pursuer. Was he bleeding out in an alley right now?    
  
Keith stood up before marching towards the door, Pidge following behind him. The grip on his katana tightened until the whites of his knuckles could be seen. "I'll fucking kill them all," he muttered under his breath before kicking the door open.    
  


* * *

  
The sky was a foggy blue, the big grey clouds hinting at a rainstorm. But the sun was still persistently trying to shine through the clouds. Why? Keith had no idea. He didn't see the point in trying to bring light on this world. Not after what it had become, after what it had been exposed to. But Keith supposed that the sun didn't have much of a choice, or purpose, to do any differently.    
  
But none of that mattered.    
  
What did matter was that Matt was on the ground clutching his head and groaning. He was alive! He looked like shit, but at least he was alive. Keith didn't take any time to make sure he was okay because of the stranger that had jumped him. He hit the pavement with a thud, wincing as the ground scratched his skin.    
  
"Matt?!"   
  
"Pidge!"   
  
Keith's katana had been knocked away before his fall. He glared at it murderously as the heavy weight on his back was removed. But instead of reaching for it, he went for his dagger. He didn't know who he was facing. Vampires, werewolves, zombies, or just really annoying people. He scrambled up before whipping his head around to face his enemies. All he could see was red.   
  
Keith charged at the first person, who was a tall and lanky boy that looked no older than Keith himself. But it didn't matter. The attacker's blue eyes went wide as Keith shoved the dagger into his stomach.    
  
"Lance!"    
  
The last thing Keith remembered a sharp pain erupting in his head.    
  


* * *

 

Keith was in a soft bed when he woke up. His head felt like a drum being repeatedly smashed by sticks. Keith couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a proper bed. But it was soft and he was tired. The maroon blankets were warm and Keith pulled them tighter around himself before burying his face in the pillows. Why were there so many pillows? And blankets? Who needed that many?    
  
"Awake sleepy head?"    
  
Keith stiffened. The voice was unfamiliar. He carefully reached down for his dagger but frowned when he found it missing. Obviously, they wouldn't have left it on him, but it was still a disappointment. He sighed into the fabric of the pillow.    
  
"Keith?"    
  
He turned to look at the stranger. How did he know his name? But he wasn't, in fact, a stranger. It was the same guy, Lance he presumed. The stranger was sitting in a chair and staring at him. His blue eyes were friendly and a smile graced his lips.    
  
Keith flinched at the sight.    
  
Normally he would be all for the idea of a conversation with someone looking like that. The stranger had bronze skin and brown hair. Even sitting down he could tell that he was tall, much taller than Keith. But Keith's attention was on his mouth. And, no, not in that way. It was his teeth, specifically, the two sharp fangs.    
  
A vampire. Of course.   
  
That would explain why a dagger to the gut had little to no effect.    
  
None of this went unnoticed by the bloodsucker. He clamped his mouth shut. "H-How do you know my name?" Keith questioned while pulling the blankets closer to him. It wouldn't have any effect but still made Keith feel slightly safer. "Erm, well... I just do." The vampire wasn't sitting anymore, the leather chair forgotten.    
  
"Why am I here? Wait, where am I?" Keith was panicking now, but then slowly he remembered. "Where are Pidge and Matt?!" He snarled bolting upright in the bed. "Woah, calm down buddy. They're safe. Don't worry." But Keith was far from assured. He wanted to strike, but it probably wasn't wise to attack a vampire with nothing but his fists.    
  
"Hey! Don't even think about it," Lance held out his index finger threateningly, a scowl now forming, "you already shoved a knife into my stomach! I vouched for you! And I let you sleep in my bed. I mean, hey, I don't mind a cutie in my bed, but this is not exactly the best circumstances." Keith actually felt guilty for a split second about the knife before rage replaced it.    
  
"Well, you bloodsuckers murdered my brother!" The vampire's eyes softened at his words.    
  
"Keith, your brother isn't dead."   
  
He was still angry which made the words even harder to process, "I- What?"   
  
"Shiro is alive. Kinda. He was..."   
  
Lance didn't finish the sentence, but he also didn't need to. He knew what had happened. Keith didn't even know he was crying until a choked sob escaped from his lips. The vampire stared at him in confusion before his hesitation faded. He rushed forward to comfort Keith. "Hey, it's okay, he isn't angry or upset," Lance cooed as his hand stroked Keith's hair comfortingly, "he understands."    
  
Neither of them moved for what seemed like hours but was surely just minutes. "He's here you know," Lance muttered, his words slightly muffled by Keith's raven hair. He felt like a small child, he felt pathetic. But he also felt much more docile, he couldn't remember ever feeling this relaxed. Especially around an enemy. Not enemy? He didn't even know anymore. "You could go see him." Keith jerked out of the vampires hold, his head shaking violently. "No, no, no. I- Not yet." Lance looked like he wanted to protest but just sighed his agreement before outstretching his arms. Keith fell into them obediently, and then they were back to square one.    
  
-   
  
Keith hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. His earlier headache wasn't gone, but the sharp pain dulled to an ache. He still didn't know where he was. The only fragment of information he was given was that this bed was Lances. That made him cringe.   
  
Lance.   
  
Who Keith was currently lying on top of. He was kind of relieved that he wasn't the only one snoozing. Lance's eyes were shut, and his whole face was relaxed. A small smile was etched across his lips. Keith smirked at the scene. It was just so... Innocent.    
  
For a bloodsucker anyway.   
  
The reminder came when Lance's lip lifted slightly to reveal the pointed end of a fang. Keith immediately rolled off of him and into the soft pillows.    
  
Shiro was alive.   
  
Well, sorta. The conditions of being a monster- a creature? Yeah, that sounded better. The conditions of being a creature were still sketchy. Keith heard from the occasional traveler of people doing research on them, The Galra, he remembered. They did all sorts of tests on both people and creatures. It sounded brutal but effective. But he'd also heard that they were a myth.    
  
This point is that Shiro was alive. Here... Somewhere. Assuming that the vampire was telling the truth. But Keith wasn't sure if he wanted to see him, anyway. It had been so long. Years. Keith felt the familiar pain in his chest at the thought. His eyes pricked with tears before one slipped down his cheek.    
  
"Aww, don't cry again."   
  
Keith hadn't even seen or feel him move. They were laying side by side, Lance propped up on his elbows facing Keith. His hair was spiked up on the right side of his head, and his eyelids looked on the edge of snapping shut.  Keith sighed.    
  
"You know what?" Lance rolled off the bed, almost falling off. He stood in front of the bed, his body tilted towards the door. "You need to eat and I'm sure you're family wants to see you, so let's go." Honestly, Keith didn't want to do any of those things. His stomach was rolling with nausea. Sure, he wanted to know that his family was safe, but he felt like they were. He sure felt safe. Among the soft blankets and pillows the scent of them both sweet and musty, it was a natural smell. All of it even calmed the anxiety in him that spiked at thought of being around other people. "Keith," his tone was firm, not a question. His hand was outstretched towards Keith, his blue eyes darted from him to the door.    
  
A small smile tugged at the corners of Lance's lips, "I'll be there with you."   


**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
